Temptation
by sevenpuddings
Summary: DrewBelle story based around the Seven Deadly Sins. AU Story, kinda. My take on how their relationship should have panned out.
1. Insatiable Desire

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Insatiable Desire**

_Greed_

-

Her graceful arm stokes memorised me as I watched her hungrily, from the back corner. Her head was down, dark strands of her hair falling into her eyes. She was biting on her lip in that ever so cute way, making me want to eat her up. She wriggled a little in her seat, flicking her hair over one shoulder in a momentary pause in concentration. I caught a glimpse of her hand… long fingers, unpolished nails, rough skin, and I knew that that's the hand I wanted to caress my skin, to feel move up and down my bare torso as she makes me whimper and moan out her name.

Her eyes snapped back into concentration, but my mind was still swirling with images and feelings, a misty haze of lust and desire crept over my soul, leaving my body reeling with a raw aching need to touch her everywhere, and to have her hands dance over my body.

The blood rushed through my hands as the ache to touch her intensified, and I felt the heat begin to rise. Being in a room with her, with her body so close, her scent to strong… it's all too much. Not when I want… _need_… to touch her. Looking down, covering my head with the hood of my jacket, I will her to make the move. I give my all in the hopes that she'll snap her eyes to the dark figure in the back, and for the first time, her eyes, though still cold, will show the same desire in them, show the same lust… the same need.

Shrill sounds of ringing interrupted my disturbed thoughts, as the movement of classmates around me shook me from my fantasies… my sinful dreams. I watch the back of her head move swiftly out of the classroom as she yells out to others, and I can't help but wonder, if I follow her, will she be waiting for me on the other side?

Quickly shoving my books together, I pull my hood further down and creep out of the classroom, a loner in the world with only one object in mind… his insatiable desire. I follow the sound of her voice as she yells "Cassie, Maddie, wait up." And I see them just ahead, three natural beauties, one a true Aphrodite… the goddess of my sins.

Slowly, cautiously, I approach them. I catch her cool green eyes, churning with the colours of the sea after a storm, and she sucks in a breath as she finds the temptation deep within my darkened, lust filled eyes. The greed I have for her is no longer hidden, and as my hand brushes against hers for the most fleeting of moments, I know that she felt the electric sensation too.

I stumble past, as she continues to watch my retreating back. "I'll be right back." I hear faintly in the distance, as I move through a doorway into a deserted corridor. Counting to five slowly under my breath, she finally appears, vixen of my heart. Licking her crimson lips, her dainty steps are almost silent as she walks towards me. Her body is now centimetres away from mine, and I can feel our body heat mixing, and her heart thumping in her cheat, my body pulsating with desire.

"How long?" She asks huskily, under her voice, as she looks up at me through those dark eyelashes, her eyes having clouded over, mirroring the desire in my own.

"Since that day on the beach." I reply, licking my lips, trying as hard as I can not to crash them onto her own delectable ones.

"With Ric?" She asks, taking a step away from me, and immediately looking down.

I nod and even though she can't see me, somehow, she just knows.

"Why?" She mumbles under her breath, the cool, calm goddess gone, replace by the sad child who is alone in the world… who needs to be loved.

"Because." I sigh, my hands reaching out and grabbing her own, pulling her towards me. "You need me too." The contact of her delicate body against my own becomes too much, and I finally give in to my desires, capturing her lips harshly against my own, my hands now holding her waist strongly until she gives herself into the desires, and kisses me back, just as passionately.

"Fuck." She growls in a short moment when we search for breath. "Yeah." I reply, my hands playing with the hemline of her short school dress, wanting to creep further up, but knowing this was neither the time nor the place. Her calloused hands are running gentle circles across my belly, causing my body to react, and a deep groan to escape my throat. She giggled a little, and my eyes flicked open for a moment to glare at her before I flipped us around and slammed her into the lockers. My arms boxed her in, but she looked up hardly at me, fighting to the death. Taking excruciating measures, I slowly inched my body towards hers, until we were pressed tightly against the lockers.

I leant down and kissed her softly at first, my lips only just meeting hers. Then, I kissed her harder and harder, until her hands were in my hair, pulling me into her, and her leg was hooked around my hips, pulling me into her centre.

My hands reached down slowly, running up the inside of her creamy thigh, tracing light circles up and down, causing her to shudder against me. Her own hand reached down to my belt buckle, and hastily flipped it open, tearing it out of the loops that held it secure. Her hand reached for my fly, and I sucked in my breath…

Then, the shrill noise of the bell interrupted us once more. She giggled as I groaned, and pushed me off her. When I reached out for her hands, she swatted my own away and shook her head.

"We'll finish this later, Drew Curtis." She said, adjusting her dress as she turned on her heels and sauntered off in the most tantalising manner.

"Oh, we most definitely will Belle Taylor." I said under my breath, leaning back against the locker, closing my eyes, a sly smile appearing on my face.

-


	2. Sinful Enticement

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sinful Enticement **

**Gluttony**

-

She smirked at me across the room. Her tongue slid enticingly around the fresh strawberry, the luscious red juice spilling as her teeth sunk into it in the most erotic manner I'd ever seen. She giggled a little as the juice ran down her chin, and hastily wiped it away with her finger, before sliding that in and out of her mouth, her tongue moving around, teasing and tormenting me. She sucked on the strawberry once more, extracting all its holy goodness, causing the blood to rush to all the wrong parts of my body for such a public place. I shifted a little as her smirk grew wider, and across the room she picked up another strawberry, and smiled at me knowingly.

Her hair was falling out of the hair tie that held the ponytail in place. She adjusted her white singlet top, allowing more of her sun-kissed skin to be free. She slid down in her seat a little, and opened her legs a little wider. My eyes flicked down to her ankles, and traced the line of her long, tanned, legs up to the hem of her red hot pants. She was cruelly taunting me, flaunting in front of me the one thing I truly desired. The one thing I had yet to have… to claim as my own.

The luscious, sinful strawberry touched her lips as she smiled slyly at me, biting into it as she beckoned with one hand for me, the hooded figure in the corner of the diner, to come to her.

The lady in red called to me, and I was in no position to argue with her cry.

I pushed myself out of the chair and stood up, only to see her figure retreating outside. Stalking after her, I refused to let her slip away from me again. Walking quickly outside into the harsh sunlight, I shielded my eyes until her intoxicating laughter caught hold of my body, and led me towards her. Leaning against the wall, a strawberry playing between her hands, I found Belle waiting…

"You need a new hobby." She laughed as me as I walked up to her, my hands deep in my pockets, my dark hood still over my head despite the lush summer heat.

"Why's that?" I asked, my voice barely audible, as I continued to approach her.

"Because someone might begin to think I have a stalker." She continued to laugh, her white shirt riding up, revealing her tanned belly… and belly button piecing.

"Maybe you do." I replied honestly, my hands reaching out for her hips as I pulled her body against my sharply. Her sharp intake of breath was all I needed to know that she far from forgotten our encounter earlier that week. Reaching down, I reached for the succulent fruit that she held in one hand, and brought it tantalisingly towards her lips.

"You know…" I said, as she closed her eyes and fell back gently against the wall, allowing my body to completely cover her own. "You've got to be the greediest little girl." I said, as her eyes snapped open and she glared at me. "I mean, eating all those strawberries to yourself, you didn't even offer to share!" I said under my breath as her eyes flicked over my lips, and her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking her lips seductively.

I dragged the strawberry to my own lips and bit into it. The sweet juice exploded into my mouth, and Belle smirked up at me.

"Want to share?" She asked, leaving no room for response as she leant up and kissed my lips. I kissed back hungrily, the sweet taste of strawberries mixing with the aroma of summer, the heat between our bodies becoming intensified by the heat of the sun beating down on us. Belle grabbed at my shirt and pulled me closer to her, as her tongue slipped into my mouth, beginning an endless battle for supremacy. My hands moved under her shirt and up her back, the feel of her smooth skin soft, her sharp shoulder blades hard against my hands.

Her hands ran up and down my chest, under my shirt, and as her fingers burned across my skin, as I hissed into her mouth.

I pulled at her shirt, moving up higher as I felt her smooth skin against my own. Groaning, I reached up higher as Belle laughed into the kiss and mumbled, "Now who's being greedy?" against my lips.

"I can't help it." I mumbled back, grabbing her face and looking deep into her eyes "You're like, this thing that has been made to drive me insane. Like the perfect desert that you can never get enough of. Like a sinful enticement…" I said, licking my lips "Like a strawberry. Perfect. Sinful."

She looked at me momentarily, stunned into a sweet silence, before smiling wickedly up at me.

"I'm your sweetest sin." She smirked, kissing me again.

And she was.

-


	3. To Snare You In My Trap

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**To snare you in my trap**

_Wrath_

-

"ANDREW CURTIS" I yelled, holding the sheet up around my body as I chased him down the hallway. "COME BACK HERE!"

He laughed in front of me, before running down the stairs. "I don't think so." He said, smirking up at me "The idea… the reality, of you running around naked with only a towel covering that wonderful body… its too good to be true."

"Harty ha ha." I replied "Too bad when Amanda comes home and refuses to ever let you see me again because we scared Ryan for life!" I yelled at him, but he smirked at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look all riled up like that?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

Oh no, he did not think he could get away with that!

"Don't even go there mister." I yelled angrily at him "I hope you know you're banned from everything for a very long time for pulling that stunt!" I cried, but it didn't seem to stop his approach.

"No one else is home Belle." He said in that voice, and I had to will myself not to take those few steps forwards and melt in his arms. Damn him, I thought, stepping backwards. He's not supposed to have this kind of effect on me. I mean, the butterflies, the jelly legs? Not cool.

But even more than that, it was this feeling of something more, something deeper, overwhelming me, like taking out my entire heart and soul, and handing it to him on a platter.

Falling fast and hard, you know? That was generally reserved for the soppy fake angsty teenagers of this world… not the self assured ones who didn't give a damn. Because I really didn't give a damn… until now.

"See, you're so damn sexy when you get all hot and flustered like that." His smooth voice broke my thoughts, and I turned to glare evilly at him. "And that look, it always gets me really hot…" He said, his voice closing in on my small form. Torn between wanting to remain angry at him, or whether to give in to his advances, I stayed still, until his body was right on mine. Pushing me up against a wall, I clung tightly to the sheet as he stalked towards me.

"You're so possessive Drew Curtis." I snapped at him, as he grinned a little at me.

"And you're so angry Belle Taylor." He replied, cocking his head to the side and smirking a little more.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" I screamed at him. He stepped backwards, his dark features clouding over with something other than the usual lust that generally resided on his face. That hadn't meant to come out like that. Like there was something more than this stupid little fight going on with me. Like I wanted to let him in…because I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

"Why are you angry?" He asked me gently, his hand reaching out to my cheek, but I turned my head and looked down.

"Because being angry always seemed like the easiest thing." I replied, crumbling down against the wall. "Because shutting people out was always easier than letting them in. Letting them in would mean my heart would be broken yet again." I said bitterly "And why bother with that? I'm not even sure I have a heart worth loving any way." I said brutally, honestly, looking up into his dark eyes as he looked away from me.

I laughed cynically. How clichéd, I'd ruined the one thing that actually made me want to feel, by baring my soul too soon… or at all. He didn't want to deal with my problems, because this… it was all something different to him. I was just an attraction that he was working slowly out of his system. Why had I even believed that he would be something more?

"So stupid." I muttered, shaking my head and standing up shakily "So utterly stupid."

I stepped past him, but his hand instinctively reached out to grab my own. Shaking it off instantly, I turned hot on my heels, and glared at him. "You can't just let it go, can you?"

He shook his head and pushed me against the wall, following with his own strong body until every inch was pressed against my own.

"God Drew" I said, struggling against his strong arms "I hate you so much right now. Not only did you steal my underwear and make me chase you around the house with only a sheet around my naked body, but then you go and make me pour my soul out to you, and practically give you my heart on a platter, only to have it crushed… yet again! Just go away from me!" I yelled at him, beating my hands against his chest. His deep throaty laugh chimed clear though the almost silence, and I abruptly stopped the thumping to glare up him.

"What?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him, laughing some more.

"Stop laughing!" I said, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Behind that anger, you're so insecure." He said, and I hit him in the chest, completely outraged at his suggestion.

"I am not insecure!" I cried.

"You are!" He retaliated, pushing my arms up against the wall. "And you're angry, and your sexy, and you're completely irresistible. You've got me Belle, mind, body and soul. You snared me in your trap with that first glance. That first glare. And I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I could ever let you go." He said, his voice cracking a little.

He'd just gone all Romeo on me, and generally, I'd gag. But he'd called me insecure. And that really pissed me off… so I did the only thing I knew would piss him off just as much. I leant up and captured his lips with my own. My tongue tangled with his as my nails racked over his back as he arched into my, his body responding instantly to my touch.

His hands clawed at the sheet, desiring to find the skin that was hidden underneath, but I kept out bodies up against one another, his pressure points throbbing hard against my own.

Then, just as I knew he'd given himself over to the feeling, I pushed him away from me.

"You're wrath is fucking hot." He groaned deliciously against me willing lips, his hands reaching for the sheet that I still held up around my body.

"I don't think so." I replied, smirking at his confused expression.

"Anger comes in many forms. Today, its abstinence." I replied, as my smirk grew wider.

"Cruel woman." He finally responded, his body still responding to my own.

"Down boy." I replied, pushing him away from me as I walked towards the bedroom. "I'm taking a shower… take the time to calm down." I yelled over my shoulder as he groaned.

Wrath was something I'd have to remember for the future.

-


	4. Coaxing You In

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Coaxing You In**

_Sloth_

-

"God." I groaned, as Drew pushed on his door hard and pulled me into what was supposedly his room. "Ever heard of the simple term cleaning?" I asked sarcastically as I stepped past him into the darkened space. Feeling my way across his room, I tripped over slightly and fell with an oomph onto his soft bed.

"Oh, we at that stage already?" He smirked at me, shuffling through the rubble towards the blinds, which he had to wrestle with before they finally weakened, shooting up and letting the bright sunlight into the room. Surveying it now, with light surrounding me, I came to find that it was almost as if a bomb had gone off, and nothing but wreckage remained.

"So, cleaning? Dan and Leah don't enforce general hygiene rules?" I asked, as he smirked at me, replying "Nope. And I haven't had the company to do that… until now." He said, crawling onto the bed and pushing my down onto my back. "Fortunately enough, Leah and Dan aren't home for another couple of hours, which leaves us plenty of time." He said, kissing my neck as his hand crept up my shirt and began to fiddle with my bra clasp.

"Yeah." I replied distractedly, as his teeth nipped at my neck gently. "Plenty of time to… clean." I replied happily as I pushed him off me and sat up.

"The five most evil words known to man." Drew replied, attempting to pull be back down towards him, but I pushed him off again, standing up off the bed in what was possibly the only empty space in the room. "Don't be stupid." I continued, turning to glare at him, "Cleaning _can_ be fun. You just have to have the right… incentive." I said, wriggling my eyebrows at him.

"And what might they be?" He asked, suddenly very interested in what cleaning could get him.

"A content girlfriend for one." I sighed, "Just think of the possibilities of what a happy girlfriend will do, as opposed to an unhappy girlfriend." I continued, glaring at him for emphasised effect "And I'll even help you. And we'll probably both become hot and dirty after this…" I said, moving towards him as he smirked up at me "And will need to take an extra long shower at the end… to you know, cool off." I finished suggestively, as he lips his lips and looked me up and down.

"Can't we just skip to the shower?" He asked, pulling me to him again and rolling on top of me.

"As tempting as that offer sounds," I said, pecking him on the lips before shoving him off me once more "If I have to spend another minute in this room, I think it will be my last. Ever." I said, as Drew groaned before rolling of his bed to stand on the other side, facing me.

"I make no apologies for whatever we may find in this room. You must remember I was young and horny, and I didn't have anyone as amazingly sexy and vixen like such as yourself to keep me other wise occupied." He said honestly as he grinned at me.

"Compliments will get you everywhere… later." I replied, "You take that half, I'll take this one. Just remember that hot, steamy shower that's waiting for you at the end." I said, as I pulled my top up and tied it in a ball, leaving my belly naked for any wandering eyes in the room.

"You're a cruel woman Belle Taylor." Drew said huskily from the other side of the room, as I turned to flash him a grin, before tackling the mammoth task that lay ahead of me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I cried after what seemed like several long, tedious hours later. Drew looked up towards me as I pulled a copy of Ralph out of the thick stack of magazines. "Please explain?" I asked, throwing the magazine over to him as he smirked at me.

"I told you, I was very lonely when I first came here." He replied.

"And before that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him as his smirk disappeared.

"Do you want to go there?" He asked me almost darkly

"Is it that bad of a place to go?" I replied, matching his tone, my eyes meeting his eyes sharply as I took a step towards him.

"I can compare it to this room. My past relationships are like a bomb zone. Always hot, always messy. Always ending up broken." He sighed, looking away from my intense gaze.

"Oh." I said finally, turning back to the half messy room and beginning to pick things up again.

"That's it?" He asked, stunned. "No screaming or yelling, or telling me how you're leaving now because you don't want to deal with that when it comes to it?"

"Nope." I shrugged as I shoved a load of old _Ralph_ magazines into a plastic bag.

"Do I dare ask why not?" He replied suspiciously, as I grinned a little to myself.

"Well, I have a lot of wreckage too." I began, sitting down onto the bed and looking towards him. "Isn't that part of the teen relationship thing? They all begin with lust and end with angst?" I asked, as he nodded thoughtfully and sat down on the bed opposite me. Taking in a breath, I knew that this next part would be the hardest thing I'd have to say… because it would either break or make us. The entire future of our relationship was going to be defined by his reaction to this.

"Plus, this thing, that we're doing. I figure, it's the least messed up thing I've been in…. in a while. At the beginning it was so intense, and heated, and I just thought that eventually the lust would fade and what would be left was the awkward goodbye." He inched towards me, his hand reaching out to my knee and giving it a reassuring squeeze. So far, so good.

"But its not like that. Its like, you're slowly coaxing me into this flowers and sunshine place where everything is always like this. Everything is always so easy, so simple. So right." I sighed finally, looking up to see Drew looking at me tenderly, softly.

"We're doing this, aren't we?" I asked timidly, as Drew smiled up at me and nodded his head, leaning up and affectionately. I sighed into the kiss in contentedness. There was something even deeper behind this kiss, something that we'd both been holding back for so long.

"You're coaxing me in too." He replied against my lips. "And we're doing this. Because I want that shower." He said, pulling my up and planting me on the floor in his half clean room.

I smiled as his hands strayed to cheek, and remained there a little longer than usual. That little longer meant the world.

"The sloth will not clean itself." He said finally, pulling himself away from the moment.

"No." I replied. "No it won't."

-


	5. Provoking the Devil Within

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Provoking the Devil**** Within**_  
_

_Envy_

-

I watched, slightly amused, as her face twisted into an angry glare. I hadn't seen one of those in days, and to tell you the truth, I was slightly relieved to see it. That was, until I realised who… why… she was glaring.

She giggled a little when I turned to look down at her, and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder once more. Her delicate hand reached up to my chest as she cooed about how strong I must be. Throwing a short grin in her direction, I sat down on the school desk, allowing myself to face Belle fully. I looked over to see her silently fuming away, her hands clenching under the desk, her eyes forming into narrow slits as she tried to kill the girl with one glare.

If looks could kill, they say, then the girl would have hit the floor the first time she glanced at me.

Musing over the situation, ignoring any obvious advances the girl was throwing at me, I realised that I'd never picked Belle as the jealous type. I'd always assumed it would be me that needed to be reassured about the relationship as the tens of thousands of guys who lived in Summer Bay continued to hit on her, continued to make my job that little bit harder.

I'd always thought that I'd be the one being laughed at, when Belle had to take my hand in hers to stop me knocking a guy who even dared to touch her into next year.

I was the jealous one. It suited my brooding persona. Belle was the assured one. Full of confidence and exuberance, she was not the one to believe I'd even think to cheat on her… even look at another girl. Because I knew that she'd kill me.

Jealously was a curse. It was a sin. And, as I looked up and caught her angry eyes staring at me, I realised it made her even more beautiful to me. Because her jealously… it would become like a drug. Like her lust, like her anger, like her vulnerability. Everything that was a part of her that made her… Belle. Everything that made her special. Everything that I was falling head over heels for.

"So um, maybe, if you aren't busy later tonight, you and I could, you know, hang?" The blonde girl asked from in front of me, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the captivating beauty I'd been staring dreamily at.

"You know, I said, pushing her firmly away from me "I'm kind of seeing someone now." I said, as kindly as I could without mocking her completely.

She looked me up and down, but didn't appear to look rejected in the least. "Oh. Well how about when you're finished with her?" She asked hopefully, but I could only roll my eyes at her before pushing her away.

"Yeah, maybe when you grow some brains we can talk about that some more." I said, looking up to see Belle stalk out of the room.

"Crap." I swore, ignoring the disgusted look the blonde girl was throwing at me, racing quickly out of the room to see Belle walk angrily into an all too familiar hallway.

"Belle" I cried, and she stopped for about a second, before shaking her head and continuing down the hallway. "BELLE" I yelled louder, and she turned to glare at me, her eyes dark with hated, red, with anger. Green, with jealously.

She looked at me, her arms crossed across her chest as she huffed away in anger. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing. And the sexiest, I thought to myself, smirking a little as Belle began to glare harder at me.

"The green eyed monster rears its ugly head." I spat out before I even thought about it, and apparently, that only managed to piss her off more. She gasped a little, before taking her hands off from her chest as if she meant to attack me.

"What I really meant to say was, why are you acting like this, when its so clearly obvious I've only got eyes for a dark haired spitfire who fuels my very soul?" I said, impressed with my poetic use of the English language.

Belle, it appeared, remained unimpressed. Her stone cold stance remained, but she stalked towards me, so strong, so steadfast in her will, that before I knew it she had me pinned against the locker, and was screaming something incomprehensible in my face. I managed to pick up some of the words in between. Idiot, dumbass, cracked onto, whore… but it was the leaving that got me.

"Leaving? What are you on about?" I asked, and the tone of my voice seemed to snap Belle out of whatever state she was in.

"What?" She asked, attempting to feign innocence, but not succeeding.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, hoping to stop this conversation before it even had a chance of going anywhere.

"I know." She sighed, moving off me and slumping down against the lockers.

Apparently, heading it off hadn't worked.

"But?" I asked, as she sighed again.

"But… one day you will." She said sadly, as if she knew how both depressing, and stupid it was.

"Why won't you leave me?" I asked, as I slid down next to her.

"Why would I?" She said, more to herself than to me. "You're like, the one good thing in my life that's ever gone right. Why would I even bother to throw that away?" She said honestly, as I felt my heart break a little for her.

"And you thought, if he's going to leave me, it may as well be to a blonde bimbo with no brains who says 'like' and 'you know' in between every damn word, because he wants to die a slow, painful death?" I asked her as she looked at me and smiled a little.

"I mean, we'd be kidding ourselves pretending like every other little couple here that we will last forever. Which is why we don't, right?" I asked her as she nodded back at me. "So we'll take each day as it comes. And just go from there." I said, as she turned to smirk at me.

"I've never heard something more mature be uttered from your mouth." She said, smiling angelically up at me.

"And then she goes and ruins the moment." I replied, as she glared at me again.

"Before I forget to tell you. You're hot when you're jealous." I told her, and she glared even more. "Its like it provokes the devil within. I like it. Even more fire. I think girls should chat me up more often."

"Not on your life." She said, whacking me in the stomach before standing up and brushing off her skirt. "I'd have to kill them." She stated simply "And then you."

"My fiery little minx." I replied, standing up and pulling her into my arms "The devil has nothing on you."

-


	6. Seduction

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Seduction**

_Lust_

-

"Why must summer be so damn hot?" I whined at Drew as his strong hands applied sunscreen to my back. "I mean, I can deal with it most of the time, but today? Not happening." I whinged, as Drew sighed and mumbled "No shit," under his breath. "And that attitude is not helping." I snapped at him as he sighed again, and took his hands from my back, lying down next to me and shutting his eyes.

"Hey." I said as I punched him. "If I burn, and am in pain for the next week, I'm blaming you." I yelled at him, but aside from flinching a little at the point of contact, he continued to ignore me. "And then you'll be stuck applying aloe vera on my back for a week, and nothing else." I continued, attempting to get a response from him, but he continued to breathe silently, his eyes shut tight. "And that means you won't be getting anything else." I whispered in his ear, sitting back waiting for the response that line would get.

None, apparently. Turning away from him, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, annoyed immensely by his attitude towards me. Closing my eyes, trying to control my anger, I felt his hands grab me, and felt his body fall softly on top of me before I could react to anything.

"Quit your moaning. Now you won't get burnt, will you?" He said, his tone half bored, half bordering on something more… something that he really shouldn't be feeling in the middle of a public beach at the end of a heatwave.

"I know that tone Drew Curtis." I told him as I glared up at him. "And I want you to know I'm having none of it. We're on the beach Drew." I cried, as he began to kiss my neck gently "With other people around. Even though I know how much you like me in my swimmers…" I said, as he growled "I like you out of them more."

Then, like a bolt of lightning, I'm hit with this amazing idea.

"Enough." I said, firmly pushing him off me as I scuttled away to avoid another assault. "Tonight." I said to him, keeping him at arms length. "Meet me here tonight, in that." I continued, gathering my things together to make a quick getaway. "Just, come prepared." I said, dropping a quick kiss on his confused lips as I began to walk away.

"Prepared for what?" I heard him yell faintly from behind me, his tone as mischievous as my own.

"Anything." I yelled back, blowing him a kiss as I walked away. Tonight was going to be something different, I thought, grinning to myself as I mentally made a list of everything I would need.

Later that night I marched down onto the beach (struggling a little under the weight of the backpack…) but I was a girl with a mission, and nothing was going to stop me, not even a bit of heavy lifting. Plonking myself down on a deserted stretch of beach far enough away from any prying eyes, I smiled gleefully as I pulled out the various items I'd thrown together for the wild night Drew and I were about to have.

Setting everything out in its place, only when I was finally satisfied did I allow myself time to sit down and enjoy the warm summer night we'd been blessed with. The breeze smelt of summer, of wishes and dreams of youth, of love and lust and everything in between. It caressed my skin gently, sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent that belonged to summer in all her glory, and I heard a movement behind me, and knew instantly it was him. No one else could possibly me feel all that in a moment, the feeling of his eyes staring at me, the feeling of my body willing his hands to touch me… his arms to hold me… his voice to whisper in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I turned around to see him smiling down at me. It wasn't his fake smile, the one reserved for Dan and Leah. Nor was it the cheesy one he flashed girls to make their knees weak, their insides melt. This was the one that reached his eyes and dove into his soul, the smile he reserved for me. I smiled shyly back at him, ducking my head as our eyes locked, suddenly very nervous about what I'd planned. He said down next to me, leaving a small gap between our bodies. Perhaps he'd sensed my fear, perhaps he had his own reservations. All I knew was, there was something different in the air that night. Something more than the lust driven teenagers we were all those weeks ago.

"So." Drew said finally "The big thing you had planned for us is sitting on the beach at night?" He asked, and I knew if I turned to look at him, I'd see that smirk grace his face.

"Had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" I replied, shaking my head, but keeping my eyes downcast, not entirely sure I was ready to face him just yet.

"The moment isn't ruined." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Look around you Belle Taylor" He said dramatically "The waves crashing gently on the shore, the light breeze whistling in the trees, tickling out skin, the grainy sand rough, yet smooth between our toes." He continued, spinning me around before pulling me towards him, and gently cupping my chin, lifting my head until my eyes met his. "The moonlight caressing your delicate features," he said, so softly I wasn't sure he was playing any more "My eyes looking into yours, my lips…" He continued, leaning down towards me "Stealing a gentle kiss."

His lips connected ever so slightly with mine, but that was all it took to make the insecurities, the fears, the anxieties disappear. My body felt light, my heart lighter, and I became lost in the embrace, in the kiss, and in the passion and lust that was Drew Curtis. His arms held me tight as I felt myself lift of the ground as Drew spun us down towards the water. When my feet touched the ground again, I felt myself sink slightly into the wet sand. Opening my eyes slowly, I casually grinned up at Drew before reaching down and pulling my singlet top off.

"I like where this is heading." Drew said, smiling gleefully. Now it was my turn to smirk up at him.

"And we haven't even begun yet." I replied cryptically, taking a few steps back at him as I shimmied out of my skirt and threw it at him.

"Okay, swimmers, ocean?" He asked questioningly, but his jaw dropped when I walked further backwards and reached up to slowly undo the ties of my bikini.

"No." He cried in happiness, running towards me as I tore off towards the small waves that were crashing gently on the sure.

"Maybe," I replied, turning to him as he ran up to me and stopped my arms from pulling down the top. His eyes connected with mine, glazing over with raw lust and desire. I reached up to his hands as they clung tightly to the thin threads of material. His breathing was becoming quicker and more erratic, as if the anticipation was too much to bear.

Licking my lips, I nodded up at him as I pulled his hands gently apart, as my swimmer top fell loosely to the ground. His eyes flicked up down my body for a second before returning again to my eyes. As he inched closer to me, I felt the heat radiating from our bodies, I felt the tension thick between us. The lust strong, the passion stronger. The love the strongest.

"You're seducing me Belle Taylor." He whispered his hand reached out for my cheek, dipping down as his lips connected electrically against mine.

What he didn't know, was that he was seducing me too.

-


	7. Enchanting Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the sins, nor the characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Enchanting Beauty**

_Pride_

-

She snuggled down further, yawning a little as my arms held her tighter around her belly. Her damp hair was cool against my bare chest, and I felt her smile a little into my chest, as my heartbeats became irregular momentarily. I couldn't help it. With Belle Taylor, I could never help it.

The quick breathing, the fast heart beat, the jelly legs, and the butterfly filled stomach. That was all her, I thought sighing in contentment as she moved a little, trying to remain comfortable. Her breathing slowed, and I looked down to see her eyes flutter shut gently, almost falling into a deep sleep.

Too bad I was a big old meanie, and wanted to spend as much time with her in a conscious state.

"Hey angel girl, your not falling asleep on me, are you?" I asked tenderly, nudging her a bit as her eyes flickered open and she smiled sleepily up at me.

"Angel girl?" She said, smirking, stifling a yawn that attempted to escape. Pushing gently on my stomach, she moved herself into a sitting position, and instantly I missed the warmth and feel of her tiny body. "Are we using pet names now muffin?" She mocked, pinching my cheek as I cast a disgusted look at her.

"Muffin? I can't have something more dashing and charming… or dark and mysterious?" I asked, nudging her as she smirked at me.

"Mmm…" She said, pretending to think about it "Nope, sorry, see, your not really either of those too." She laughed, now wide-awake, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"Ouch." I replied, clutching at me heart and feigning hurt. "You're a cruel woman." I said, as she punched me gently. "I mean, you're a beautiful woman." I continued, as she smiled up at me.

"We're strange." She said suddenly, her smile fading a bit as she looked at me. "I mean, we're a couple. And we do couplely things. But then, we're not a couple, and we do these odd things." She began to ramble, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Do you think its okay that we're… odd, and not normal?" She asked me finally, her eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

Were we really that strange? I didn't know. I'd never been in this place before. It felt like… so much more than something a 17 year old was supposed to feel. That definitely wasn't normal. But with Belle, did I ever want it to be normal? I didn't think so. If this was what strange felt like… if this is what strange was, then I didn't think I ever wanted not to be strange. Not if it wasn't with her.

I looked into her brown eyes and smiled at her, pulling her closer to me. She moved instinctively into my lap, as my arms moved around her small figure, pulling her closer to me. I leant my forehead against her own as she smiled at me.

"Whatever this is, I don't ever want to not feel it." I said finally, and watched happily as her smile grew into an adorable grin. "So what if we don't give one another pet names, or call one another babe every second of every day. So what if we have these odd moments when we can't stand one another, or when we can't keep our hands off one another. And so what if we're the cynical couple thrown together because we needed someone to love?" I began to ramble, but paused at the look on Belle's face.

"What?" I asked her quietly. She broke her eyes away from mine, and in my arms I felt her body become tense. Her body felt awkward in my arms, and I began to worry, but my pride refused to let it show through. "Belle," I asked her, refusing to let this sudden change in personality scare me as much as it should. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied suddenly, her stubbornness shining through as she pushed herself out of my arms and walked quickly across the room, obviously wanting to make a quick exit. Which obviously meant nothing was not wrong.

"Belle" I yelled out to her, my tone pleading with her, which caused her to stop, but not to turn around and face me. "Would you just put your pride aside for once in your life and tell me what the hell is wrong?" I cried, my voice cracking, a mix of anger and fear.

"Love." She whispered finally, her voice barely there.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Love." She snapped at me over her shoulder. "You said we needed someone to love." She continued timidly. "Is that it? Are we just, who we are, and what we are, because we're alone?" She said, her voice failing her as her hand quickly flew up to her face, furiously rubbing what I could only guess were tears out of her eyes.

"Oh Belle…" I began, only to be cut off.

"No. Don't 'Oh Belle' me… I can't do this Drew." She said, turning to look at me. "I can't fall… be…" She stuttered "in love with you if you aren't with me."

I made a movement towards her but she held her hands up, signaling me to stop. And I knew better than to fight with her when she really didn't want me to.

"All along, I was just waiting, waiting for that moment when your stubbornness and pride got in the way, and told you to give up on me, because the spark was gone. The passion had disappeared. And all that was left was a broken girl with no dreams, only fears." She said, crumbling into the chair that was next to her. "And every time I thought it was about to happen, you'd draw me back in. With your smile, with your words, with that damn touch that's so fucking addictive." She screamed. "But I can't deal with it any more. Not if I'm just that person that you turn to for comfort in your time of need. Not if we're just thrown together. Not if you don't believe in us like I do. Its not fair, on me." She sniffed finally, her voice becoming quiet as she cried gently.

Where was that devilish vixen with the strawberry now? Was all I could think as I watched the enchanting beauty crumble before me, becoming nothing more than a vulnerable girl. Scared and alone. How had I done this to her? How could she even believe that I didn't want her… need her… to survive? When had I ever let her think that? How had I ever let her believe that I didn't… that I didn't…

"How can you think I don't love you Belle?" I asked her suddenly, rushing forward and kneeling down by her side and taking her hand gently in my own. "How can you even believe I'm simply with you because there's no one else? I mean, there is no one else, but not in that way. There's no one else because there will never be another you Belle, there will never be another person that even comes close to making me how you make me feel."

Her tears stopped falling, but she still wouldn't look at me. Her eyes closed and she sighed, shuffling away from my body and pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Why won't you believe me?" I pleaded with her "When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever let you down?" I appealed to her, grabbing her face in my hands and turning her head towards me, forcing her eyes to lock onto mine. Her eyes glazed over with ice as she glared down at me.

"Everyone lies." She said harshly, her voice tone icy. "We can't help. Its part of human nature."

"Well I don't." I said, just as harshly, glaring back at her, keeping her eyes locked on mine. "You can't shut out people every time you start feeling something other than hate Belle." I said to her calmly "Let _your _damn pride down so you can let me in. Just let me love you."

Her eyes swept over my form, as she crumbled once more, but I caught her safely in my arms. I pulled her into my as her arms moved around my neck, her face moved into the crook of my neck, as my ears filled with her sobs. And what was left, was a broken girl and a broken boy.

A broken life.

-

AN: Another already written story, that I just hadn't posted on here. Did you hate it, or like it? Either way, I'd like to know.


End file.
